Rikka Stone
Rikka Stone (リッカストーン ) is a Sea God Slayer and is the Guild Ace and strongest members in the ranks of the Mermaid Heel Guild and is part of their team in the X794 Grand Magic Games. Appearance Rikka has reddish-purple eyes and wavy sandy blonde hair which is usually kept artfully dishevelled freely around her shoulders, with the occasional time when transforming into her armor it is tied into a ponytail. She has somewhat large breasts and an athletic body, unlike the majority of other females in Mermaid Heel. Her violet Mermaid Heel guild stamp is located on the outside of her right thy, which is rarely seen. She usually never wears the same outfit and is seen in multiple different things throughout the Grand Magic Games, and also throughout the day. The one outfit which is worn the most consists of a light pink polka dot tube top, dark grey jacket with a pink zipper, violet pants and pink high heels. Personality Rikka appears to be very confident with her appearence and like Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearence, although being very humble about her beauty, and doesn't appear to exude the same amount of vanity as Lucy. Although having this confidence she also appears to be quite quiet, unless cheering on her teamates in the Grand Magic Games. She is shown to be quite caring as seen while during her tag team battle when she had replaced herself, taking all of the damage that Kira should have recieved, then also showing a lust for revenge after being injured so moderately. It is also shown that through her craving for revenge she also appears to have an unrelenting strength, force and determination. In many occasions she is shown to be a very skilled and dignified master tactician, her skills said to compare to Mavis Vermilions and her knowledge to rival all of the others partaking in the Games. She has been said to use this to predict the outcomes of battles by matching the skills and analyzing her opponents quietly, and this is what most say is one of the reasons she is a higher ranked mage than Kagura. She is shown to also be a very sore winner and celebrate her victories by raising her arms into the air and shouting her victory. She is also shown to continue discussing her victory onto the evening of that day, and discussing with her allies what she could have done better, but mostly only to brag and the duration of her bragging could drag on or shorten due to the success rate. She can at sometimes be very clumsy and be a "dojikko" much like Chelia Blendy and Wendy Marvell. History She had then joined Mermaid Heel at the young age of thirteen and began to learn tactics and calculations becoming one of their stronger warriors then outranking Kagura but sadly was on their B-Team in the X791 Grand Magic Games and so she didn't move on to the next round. Prior to the Grand Magic Games the Guild Master of Mermaid Heel asked her not to utilize her full power if needed, and try to only utilize Militaris Arc and not Umbra Militaris or Caelum Militaris. She then was permitted to give her all on the fourth day, during the tag team battle. Synopsis X794 Grand Magic Games Arc Magic and Abilities Sea God Slayer Magic: A rare form of Lost, Caster-type Magic, somewhat akin to Water Magic, which allows Rikka to generate and manipulate water in the form of dark black waters, but she is known for the skill of changing the colors of her water and changing the effects of the water. This water can be employed to attack the opponent in multiple different forms, blunt force being the most common. This form of magic allows Rikka not only to be ablle to drink a vast amount of water at a time, but also allows her to drain the water vapour from the air and condense it into water particles which then replenishes her strength reserves. Kagura Mikazuichi stated that Sea God Slayer Magic as "The Sea's ultimate triumph. The holiest and most powerful water in existance." being the most superior of all water magic, supposedlly powerful enough to take down a god. This magic has been shown to be able to be employed no matter the area or the circumstance, due to being able to create the water. It is said whenever she is near or around sea her power triples. She can control the tempature of the water, also the acidity and the contaminants in the water. In her form of magic she can manipulate wave mater, somewhat like War God Magic. *'Sea God's Neptune': *'Sea God's Trident': *'Sea God's Calypso': *'Sea God's Dance': *'Sea God's Wave Blossom': *'Sea God's Boann': *'Sea God's Tears': *'Sea God's Bellow': *'Sea God's Cymopoleia': *'Sea God's Triton': *'Sea God's Combat Blitz': *'Sea God's Fin': Sea God's Slayer Secret Art: *'Sirena': *'Styx': *'Nyx': *'Aster Cetus': *'Aque Phen': Keen Intellect: Rikka has shown to have a high intellectual knowledge on things in the magical world and also in basic knowledge: she understood the mechanics of Minerva's War God Magic enough to see the weaknesses in her magic enough to unleash multiple hits which struck her and caused her victory. Master Tactician/Strategist: While not a magical ability, Rikka has shown herself to be highly intellectual as she was able to memorize all the abilities of the participants, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy for her guild, making at seems as if she was predicting the future. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite favoring the use of her weapons she has shown amazing skill and capability in hand to hand combat. Sh ehas been shown to be able to knock some opponents over in a single kick and also throw punches while dodging and rolling with them. Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Rikka possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight but also be able to slice multiple pillars with a sword in a mere strike. Immense Endurance: Rikka has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance. After using up all of her Magic power during her fight with Rush she was shown to be able to unleash multiple combo attacks with the weapon she had summoned last. Another example of this was when she had use all of her magical energy and focused it into one final attack than continuing on to fight alongside Kira and unleash multiple hand to hand combination attacks. Immense Druability: Rikka has proven herself to be considerably resilient and tolerant to pain: during her battle with Rush she was shown to be capable of taking multiple hits without moving a single inch, somewhat like Gildarts during his fights and also when she was shown taking on multiple opponents at once and taking multiple combination attacks without backing down. Immense Reflexes: Other than being known to be very agile she is known fior her cat-like reflexes which have been shown to help in battle multiple times. After being knocked into the air during her battle with Rush she was shown to be ablle to make an aerial covery, kick off the wall in midair and then land multiple hits. Immense Magic Power: When feeling enraged she can be shown to have a violet aura surround her body somewhat representing all of her magical energy rolling off and materializing, and this is shown to be a decider of the targets fate, as if she has this up they are known to be defeated brutally. Many from Fairy Tail have stated that her magical capabilities are much like they were awakened with a Scond Origin Release from Ultear. Category:Characters